1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for mounting objects to a wall or a similar vertical surface, and, more particularly, to devices for affixing objects to a semipermeable surface such as drywall.
2. Description of Related Art
Various implements have been devised to hang objects from walls. Most such hangers have comprised screws or nails, which typically must have a sufficiently large diameter to support the weight of the object. Thus most of these devices, when used on a semipermeable material such as drywall, will leave unsightly holes when removed and may even tear the drywall covering. In addition, the tools used to drive the anchoring means of the devices, such as hammers, can also cause damage to the wall.
Mock (U.S. Pat. No. 1,272,696) describes a picture hanger that comprises a double-pointed pin inserted into a wall at an angle to the horizontal. McConnal (U.S. Pat. No. 1,292,956) discloses a hanger that comprises a wall plate having a needle or pin projecting at an angle that can be pressed into a wall without marring the surface. An object hanger for drywall is described by Treanor et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,697) that utilizes a straight pin pushed through an aperture in the hanger body.